There have been many holders proposed for holding a salt block in place as in an animal stall, above the ground and with convenient access to the animal. These have been found to be too fragile and having a very short life, e.g., wire forms such as shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 232,313 and 118,124, and others. Other made of sheet stock, such as shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 28,161 and 232,846 are too expensive if made of sufficiently heavy stock or fragile if made of light stock, and in most cases do not provide adequate access. Large animals that require the salt are very hard on these holders, and owners have even gone to a practise of putting the salt in pellets in the hay, which is not satisfactory in many cases. It is the object of this invention to provide a sturdy long lasting holder which is accessible to the animal at the front, sides, and bottom, while preventing the animal from pushing the block out of the holder.